User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Guidelines & Archives Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct without making them vague. I respond on my own talk page, I don't like chasing down conversations across multiple pages. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI, Archive VII, Archive VIII News The talk page was getting long in the tooth, so I archived it again.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:35, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm traveling between 10/08/15 and 10/18/15. It is unlikely that I will be available for wiki issues, concerns, etc.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:22, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've returned.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:57, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm traveling between 11/10/15 and 11/15/15.It is unlikely that I will be available for wiki issues, concerns, etc.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:30, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Royaume pt. 2 I just finished my next entry into the article of Arthur Casson and would like to know what you think of it?Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 22:07, September 25, 2015 (UTC) China I've been away for some time, and I see one article that I felt came out very nicely was deleted; China. I'm unsure as to why it was deleted, I saw nothing that was damaging in it, and nothing which lead the nation in some personal manner, so I'd like some sort of reason just to satisfy my confusion-CarthAntilles (talk) 21:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :It was a rehash of canon information, it served no purpose here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:57, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Newbie Got any tips? Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I went ahead and started a article called David's Company. Is it good so far? I amy make a separate page for David though. Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:09, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Honestly it's generic and uninspired. Name aside, I'm pretty sure I've seen this same article done by multiple authors in the past.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, well if you don't like it then I can rename it or something. Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::The name is not the issue. What I'm saying is that I have seen this exact concept written multiple times: a bounty hunter in the Capital Wasteland who was taught essential survival skills by their father, who is out to avenge their parents who were killed by raiders. I've seen it done wherein the bounty hunter is a solo act, a Regulator, or starts their own group similar to the Regulators. They usually live in Megaton or its vicinity. There was a time on this wiki where a large segment of the characters depicted followed this formula. Captain Cain's advice below is a reasonable start to addressing this, but ultimately it's a generic, overdone concept.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't concern yourself so much with the name of the page, just write what you want (within the bounds of the site policy) and make sure you finish what you start. As a peice of advice I'd recommend setting the page in a less canon rich area, perhaps the area around Norfolk? Or Little Creek? Naturally these are suggestions. CaptainCain (talk) 04:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Concerning the Templates So I was adding a location infobox to Maxsville and the factions and notable people won't show once I have finished editing. Is it just me or are the templates acting up? Lieutenant113 (talk) 11:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like you removed those fields.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) The Coastal Rangers Not too be a ass but why did you put that quote on my page. Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:05, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :They're in the same area, it's an interconnectivity/verisimilitude thing.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) That means what? Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :They're part of a shared setting, I'm reinforcing that.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Can they have a alliance or a fair war? Lieutenant113 (talk) 01:28, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :The Tek-Lords aren't the alliance types, they're also not the kind who try to get bogged down in a full blown war. Like many groups in the Corpse Coast, they're more into skirmishes.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Moved Chat Request Hey, can we torque on the chart? I mean talk...and chat... AppatheGreat (talk) 01:17, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Corpse Coast Can you add The Coastal Rangers to the Corpse Coast page? Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:16, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :When it's not a nigh-empty stub, sure.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Someone will have to update the template as well. CaptainCain (talk) 16:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I have added more, can you add the rangers to the Corpse Coast page and template now? Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Question hey OP, quick question, for the state pages under "notable Individuals" in the infobox, do we put characters that are from their, or who 'currently' live there? Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 20:49, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :That comes down to your own preference. However that section of the infobox doesn't seem to work consistently, or perhaps at all. No idea why.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:58, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 15:57, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey OP, is there a way to disable/not see the "must watch Videos" section on pages? I doubt anyone here is super excited to watch the fallout 3 E3 preview Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 01:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC)